Electrical receptacles are widely used to provide power in residential and commercial buildings. In the United States, electrical receptacles are usually rated for 125 volts alternating current (VAC) or 250 VAC. The voltages are approximate as actual voltages may typically vary a few volts without affecting operation of devices that receive power from electrical receptacles. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) maintains a list of approved testing laboratories that are approved to perform safety testing. One of the best known is safety consulting and certification company Underwriter Laboratories (UL). UL has participated in the public adoption of electricity and the drafting of safety standards for electrical devices and components, including electrical receptacle. Obtaining UL certification for electrical receptacles and complying with building codes can be costly process for a small company with limited means.